


sharing a bed

by sherlocked221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Mild Language, Sharing a Bed, a hint of johnlock, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Mycroft's house is inhabitable, he must stay at 221b.<br/>He sneaks Lestrade in his room just for a bit but Sherlock and John are watching a film and they could be busted at any moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharing a bed

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat who brought Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes back to life!  
> I adore Sherlock with a passion!!!!!

Mycroft rolled his eyes.  
"Gregory! What are you doing?" he said. Greg Lestrade lay on the bed next to Mycroft Holmes and unbuttoned his shirt.  
"please! please let me. just once lets go crazy" Greg begged, his eyes wide like a puppies.  
"no. Sherlock and John are just downstairs they'll hear us. they don't even know your here!" Mycroft insisted. Greg turned round moodily and closed his eyes. why did he have to fall in love with such a prim and proper arsehole? why did he have to turn gay for someone who barely hugged him? it was hell just lying next to him but he couldn't just leave. Sherlock and John were downstairs in the living room, they would see him leave and they didn't know about Mycroft and him having a relationship. especially a physical one.  
"Greg." Mycroft whined "turn round." no matter how hurt he was, Greg could never give up on Mycroft. he turned around looking upset.  
"what?"  
"come here" Mycroft said and put an arm around him. they snuggled together for a while until Greg thought he could ease Mycroft into something more fun.  
he placed a hand on Mycroft’s chest and rubbed gently. he didn't bat an eyelid so after a minute Greg slowly moved his hand down to his lover's crotch.  
"Gregory... please don't"  
"oh Mycroft. we never do anything!" he wined but refused to move his hand. Mycroft affectionately ran his fingers though Greg’s silver hair.  
"come and stay at mine once its done. the building will only take a few more days." he said. Greg looked desperate.  
"i can't wait that long you arsehole!" he said angrily but still wouldn't move his hand.  
they still cuddled even though they were really upset with each other. suddenly they heard someone come up the stairs. it came as such a surprise that Greg was only able to hide under the duvet John popped her head round the door.  
"sorry Mycroft, we wondered whether you wanted dinner?" he asked and smiled sweetly.  
"umm... would you mind if i could have it up here?" he asked putting his arms round the hidden detective to make it look casual. John nodded and was about to leave when she poke her head in once more.  
"were you talking to anyone? Sherlock thought he could hear Lestrade's voice." he laughed disbelievingly.  
"no, no i was just on the phone. hope i wasn't to loud." he replied hoping he'd go away.  
"food will take about half an hour!" he shouted from half way down the stairs. Mycroft released lestrade from his sweltering hiding place and pulled the covers down to reveal his head. he fanned himself as his cheeks were flushed and hot.  
"will you get some food for me when its done?" he asked.  
"you'll share mine, ok?" Mycroft snapped as he turned on the tv.  
"what rubbish is on TV today? oh look! they really can make a tv show out of nothing!" he laughed and flicked on to CSI: Miami. Greg smiled at him, hoping that before food they could just...  
"Oh come on then you pester." said Mycroft as he yanked off his trousers.

both men were sweating like pigs by the time John’s voice rang though the flat.  
"dinners ready!"  
with out saying a word to each other, the boys got on with what they had to do. Greg hid under the bed and got changed while Mycroft rushed some clothes on and went to get food. as Mycroft thudded loudly down the stairs, his curious little brother looked up at him.  
"been talking to yourself again, brother dear?" Sherlock snarled.  
"been cooking i see my little Sherly? John has certainly made an impression on you!" Mycroft taunted. the two boys, after the pleasantries, grabbed food and when their separate ways as they always did.  
Mycroft trudged back up the stairs having to listen to his brother taunt him again.  
"i hope your not eating that all! remember the diet."

Greg and Mycroft picked at the delicious looking rice and chicken while they enjoyed an episode of QI but knowing that Sherlock and John had gone to bed meant that it was clear for Greg to go home.  
"can't you stay the night?" begged Mycroft hopefully.  
"you know how bad my snoring gets. I’ll wake everyone up." Greg laughed, picking up his phone and keys from he side. Mycroft stood up and opened the bedroom door for him to check if everyone had really gone to bed.  
"come to mine" Greg said.  
"your house?" asked Mycroft even though he understood.  
"yeah! we can do what ever we want there. plus you don't have to stay with your brother." he replied.  
"ok let me get my things." Mycroft packed his clothes and tooth brush in a small case and followed lestrade out. quickly he popped his head into Sherlock’s bedroom to tell him he had found other accommodation and was then off like a lightning bolt, catching up with lestrade quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. please comment if possible.  
> God! I sound so formal.  
> :)


End file.
